WCDIH? Complete Story (Votex-Abrams' Story)
by Yoshifan1219
Summary: This is the version my friend Votex-Abrams made and will only be here and not on dA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"So uh...what are we doing when we get there?" Wall-Z asked

Reece, Zeve, and Wall-Z were heading off to Wall-E's Truck. All three of them had been having a pretty stale day, so they were looking for ways to fight the boredom. It hadn't even been a full hour yet.

"I dunno." Reece scuffed his colorful tread against the rough dirt, "Wall-E isn't exactly the most exciting guy we know."

"I wouldn't say that." Zeve brushed a dust particle from her arm, "I haven't spoken to my sister in forever though. It'll be good for us to catch up."

"Pfff...anything is better than boredom..." Reece said.

"Are you sure?" Wall-Z turned and started to tread backwards, "I mean, you've been in some bad situations. You prefer that over-!?"

"Grrr..."

All three of them stopped in their tracks.

"Zeve?" Reece shrunk back, "How long ago did the sun set?"

Viscous robots lept out of the bushes before any of them had a chance to react. A VAR-9, the deadliest robots ever created by BnL.

"Ack!" Reece fought them off, "WALL-Z!"

Reece tried to slay the VAR-9s before it could destroy his friend, but it managed to grab him and rip him into pieces, tearing off big pieces of metal from his frame. It took mere seconds.

"Stop! NO!"

Zeve was quick to help Reece get rid of the monster, but it wasn't enough to stop it from decimating WALL-Z. Reece searched his mind for something they could use to drive it away, blinking from an odd harsh light. He looked in that direction. It was a reflective piece of metal.

Of course! VAR-9s can't see in broad daylight! He was quick to grab the big sheet, using it like a mirror to shine directly into the VAR-9s eyes. It howled in discomfort, scratching at its face before it ran away.

Reece grabbed the metal frame of WALL-Z, seeing broken parts everywhere among the parts that were missing, "Zeve!"

She nodded, grabbing both of them and turning around, going back in the direction they'd come from.

Reece lay on his back, on the floor of his little home, absently tapping his treads together as he thought. WALL-Z had been rushed to the emergency room and was tended to by another of his colleagues, Doc-E, who specialized in robotics and electronic research. He fixed up WALL-Z and assured them that the VAR-9 had been driven away just in time, but he would need to stay there until he could recover.

But...

Why were the VAR-9s here?

There were two major branches of Buy n Large; One in New York City, and one in Sweden. The Swedish branch was a factory, responsible for designing and shipping robots to other regions, while the American branch was more of a commercial branch, dealing with costumers and advertising and finished products on the market. The VAR-9s were a project in the Swedish branch that backfired spectacularly, and since then, they prowled around all of Europe, searching for electronic things to devour with their sharp teeth.

They shouldn't be here. How did they get all the way across the ocean?

This is the question that weighed on his mind the entire walk home.

Once he curled up in his own truck that night, he realized that to get to the bottom of this, he would have to find the root of the problem. He would have to go to Sweden.

"Agh..." Reece tried to ignore the sharp pain in the back of his head. His senses were trying to tell him someone was in danger, but it was the kind that was fleeting. Whoever was in danger had already gotten help, so he didn't need to stress about it.

He still did though. Dangit being so perceptive.

"Reece!? Did you hear!?" Zeve zoomed into the truck, "There was another-!"

"-attack by the Var-9s, I know." Reece shook his head, letting his optics droop slightly, "But why? How did they get here all the way from Sweden?"

"Reece..." Zeve hovered over to him, "How do you know what they are?"

He was quiet.

Zeve cocked her head to the side, "Reece?"

"Because I'm from Sweden." his voice shook as just that simple sentence brought back painful memories, "Me and Wall-G and Lass-E and Doc-E? We're all from Sweden."

Zeve laced her fingers together in nervousness, "What?"

"Those Var-9s are Swedish too." Reece explained, "I used to live there with the Wall-S bots, but then everything was destroyed..." his voice softened, "...billions of them were slaughtered by the second...we...we were the only ones left..."

He hadn't realized he'd been crying.

"Oh! Reece!" Zeve was quick to comfort him, holding him in her arms, "It's okay...we'll figure something out..."

"Hey..." Reece responded, pulling back to look into her eyes, "Zeve..."

He wanted to say something to her, maybe related to his mindset and his conflict, but he couldn't form the words. He began to feel guilty for even considering getting his girlfriend involved. Any of his friends or acquaintances, he couldn't imagine dragging them through all his problems. WALL-E, WALL-G, LASS-E, EVE, WALL-Z...they were all so important to him. No, he had to go alone.

What choice did he have?

Reece sighed, "I'm going to go to sleep...okay?"

Zeve felt like something was wrong, but she didn't press him on the issue, "Okay. I'll join you soon, alright?"

Reece was only able to give a nod in response. Little did she know, he wouldn't be sleeping for a long time.

The darkness closed around him and still, he couldn't bring himself to sleep.

He finally opened his eyes, glancing beside him to see Zeve sound asleep. He hurried to his shelves and made sure to grab all the spare parts he would need, eyes and wheels and arms among other things. He heard something clatter to the floor as he was packing these things and looked down at the blue glow the thing gave off. A chaos emerald.

He hesitated for only a second before he snatched that up too. He would need it.

He glanced at the sleeping form of Zeve one more time before he slouched his way out the door and into the night. He escaped the city just as the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Zeve wakes up and notices Reece is missing. Before going out to find him she finds a note beside her, which reads: _Dear Zeve, if you are reading this, I have decided to go to Sweden to find out how the Var-9s made their way to the US and stop them from ever coming back. I may or may not return. From Reece._

Zeve immediately made her tear up being worried about Reece being killed while he is in Sweden. She shortly went to tell the others about it. While Reece swam his way to Sweden, it looked like a storm could come in at any second. Knowing what horrors he will find n Sweden, he heads onto a destroyed building in the outskirts of Sweden.

While traveling to the destroyed building, he finds his old Wall-S friends, who were long dead, torn to shreds by the Var-9s which puts a tear in his eye. But he suddenly hears the sounds of the Var-9s howling in the distance. Reece knew he was in danger and had to seek shelter from them, a Var-9 suddenly approached him from the back but Reece quickly punches it and runs off. He then looks behind only to see a whole pack of Var-9s chasing him, some of which jumped in front of him biting him a few times. Eventually Reece finds a building to take shelter in and quickly gets inside and shuts the door. Being wounded from the attack, he stayed inside until the Var-9s left the area.

Meanwhile, Zeve got help from Wall-G, Lass-E, Doc-E and Wall-E about what they should do, Wall-E suggests that they should all go to Sweden to find Reece while McCrea repairs Wall-Z, they all agreed and head off. While they were traveling Zeve asked Wall-G how they knew about the Var-9s, while Wall-G remained silent, Doc-E said that the Var-9s were vicious creatures that were made by the devious Steve Johansson and what purpose the Var-9s were used for and also telling her about what they did to the Wall-Ss. Wall-G then mentions that the Var-9s killed her older sister Ingrid, the first Wall-G unit, and how they manage to escape Sweden to go to the US while stating it was a harsh and horrible trip for her, Lass-E and Doc-E.

While in Sweden, the Var-9s left the area Reece was in, which gave him the chance to leave and head towards the destroyed building located on the outskirts of Sweden. Which was Steve Johansson's BnL research facility. A place he did sadistic experiments on robots and throw them away once they were no use to him anymore. The place was destroyed due to Wall-G causing the facility to self-destruct and explode. He eventually made it to the facility and went to find the operation files for the Var-9s, he finally finds them on the top floor of the facility. He was horrified by what he saw on the files, which states the Var-9s Directive and list of Rogue robots that needs to be terminated which includes him and his friends. He realized he had to get out of the facility as soon as possible because he knew the Var-9s were coming to get him.

Meanwhile Zeve and the others finally made it to Sweden, the Swedish bots had sad expressions on their faces when they saw their old friends, who were all broken and lifeless. Wall-E asked if Sweden was suppose to look like a wasteland like how the US was before humans returned to earth. Wall-G responded with a straight no and explained that the human population that was originally in Sweden left due to there being too much garbage and left the area, while the only ones left were the Var-9s, Wall-S and Wall-G bots, who were all destroyed by the Var-9s. They shortly hear the sounds of the Var-9s howling in the distance, Doc-E says it is coming from Steve Johansson's BnL research facility and immediately raced to the facility.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the facility, Reece who was surrounded by the Var-9s tries to defend himself, but due to his wounds, he wasn't able to fight back effectively. Eventually one of the Var-9 pounced onto him and started to bite him to shreds. Reece thinks this is where he will die, but suddenly the Var-9 that was on him, along with the rest of the Var-9s was shot by an ion blast and was instantly killed. He realizes it was Zeve who shot the Var-9s in the room who was with the other bots. Zeve was horrified upon seeing the damage the Var-9s did to Reece who was exhausted. She gave Reece a spark, telling him that everything will be fine. But then they heard more howling, getting louder by the second as if there was more Var-9s than they thought.

Shortly after, they heard the sounds of being broken down. They then realize that the Var-9s are getting closer to them by breaking down the walls which was already worn down many years ago. Reece tells everyone to leave without him while giving the files he found to Doc-E, saying that they should go to the Sweden BnL Headquaters and follow the intructions on the file. He also says "Whatever you do, do not come back for me."

While Zeve refused to leave Reece behind, the others had to force her to leave him behind while Reece buys them time to reach the Sweden BnL Headquarters. When the bots entered the elevator, Reece immediately broke the elevator controls outside as well as some of the support beams in the room. Zeve attempts to break free but was forced to watch Reece going into a panic attack before being attacked by the Var-9s who shortly broke into the room. She started to break into tears as she sees her beloved one getting destroyed and torn to shreds. The elevator shortly started to go down to ground level, the others shortly realize that Zeve was crying, most of them teared up knowing Reece wouldn't survive the Var-9 attack.

Upon exiting the facility, it immediately collapse causing Zeve to cry even more. Doc-E explains that they should make their way to the Sweden BnL headquarters as quickly as possible to deactivate the Var-9s from there, while the rest tried to calm Zeve down while making their way to the Sweden BnL headquarters. By the they were halfway to the BnL headquarters, it was going dark and Zeve didn't say a word during their trip. They all decided to rest in a nearby abandoned building which was surprisingly in good condition, they all set down in silence. Until Wall-E said "I'm sorry about what happened at the facility." . Zeve didn't respond, Wall-E then says "It must have felt really horrible to lose some that you love so much" Zeve responded by saying "You don't understand how it really feels like to lose someone, that you love or have a close relationship with before." Wall-G responded by saying "You know, that isn't always true, I myself lost most of my sisters in the past, it was very sad to say the least." Lass-E says "I know how it feels like, all of my friends and family are all...dead.".

They all decide to comfort Zeve, she then finally opened up and said "I really cared for Reece, he would do anything for me. He once saved me from a fire that broke out in a building a year ago, he even went back in time to prevent me from dying. He told me that he was so depressed that he had suicidal thoughts because without me, he was nothing... he could not continue to in life without me"

After Zeve was done talking, they all went to get some sleep while Doc-E stayed awake to stay on guard and keeping an eye out for the Var-9s. While the rest were asleep, Zeve was having a nightmare about Reece's death. She was out in a open field which was dark and foggy, she then sees Reece in front of her. Saying that "if i were you, i wouldn't cry, everything...will be fine" while giving a smile before vanishing. Zeve started to cry and freak out while shouting "Don't leave me! Please..." Over and over again while crying more and more, she is then suddenly awoken by Wall-G who asked if she was okay. Zeve simply nodded yes and asked where the rest were, Wall-G said that they were outside charging up before continuing the rest of the journey to the BnL headquarters.

Upon reaching the Sweden BnL headquarters, the sun was setting while storm clouds came in and started to rain, they went inside the HQ and locked the entrance to prevent the Var-9s from getting in. Doc-E then explained that they have to find and turn on the emergency power generator before going to the computer to shut down the Var-9s. Wall-E suggests that they should split up to increase the chances of finding the emergency power generator and then regrouping at the lobby once one of them finds and turns it on., the rest agreed and proceed to find the emergency power generator. Eventually Lass-E finds the emergency power generator and turns it on, the building's interior lights and machinery switches on. They regroup at the lobby and proceed to the computer, which was located on the top floor of the building.

After taking the stairs due to the elevator being damage beyond repair they heard howling coming from the lobby before hearing the sounds of the door being knocked down. They immediately rushed to the room where the computer is at, which they shut the door after they entered the room. Doc-E says he needs time due to the computer taking time to boot up before he could activate the self destruct sequence. The rest was against the door to try to keep out the Var-9s as long as possible, but shortly the door's hinges broke off and pinned them to the ground. Doc-E manages to boot up the computer but was pounced by a Var-9 before he could activate the self destruct sequence.  
Before the Var-9s could take a bite on anyone and kill them, a very bight light suddenly appeared nearby, the Var-9s stood back in nervousness. Upon the light fading, it is revealed it was Reece. The Var-9s immidiately went to pounce on him but not before Reece activated the self destruct sequence.  
Soon enough, the Var-9s started stopped in their tracks before they start to shake violently. Zeve sees Reece being in a very damaged state, she then gets the heavy door off her and the others and rushes to Reece. But they all noticed the Var-9s in the room are all starting to disintegrate. Everything was all quiet except for Zeve who was crying in joy that Reece was somehow able to survive the Var-9 ambush, but before Reece could respond, he falls to the floor with a loud clang. Zeve for a moment thought he has died, but Doc-E says that he simply passed out from exhaustion and the damage he sustained.  
Zeve notices that there is something in Reece's hands, a Chaos emerald which she knew that he used it to teleport to where they were via Chaos Control. But before she warps everyone out of the room and to the US, Doc-E says he needs to check the computer for more information first. In which he finds out some Var-9s manage to make their way to the US by sneaking onto the ships of salvage crews from the US who were finding things that they could salvage in Sweden. Soon after Zeve says Chaos Control and immediately wraps everyone back to the US.  
Back in US, Zeve and the other bots brought Reece to a emergency room and Doc-E quickly began his work to repair Reece. McCrea then walks to help Doc-E while being shocked about Reece's current condition. The others stood in one corner in silence while they watch McCrea and Doc-E repair Reece. After 2 hours, Doc-E and McCrea states that while the repairs were successful, Reece will need to stay for awhile longer to recover.  
3 days later, Reece made a full recovery and upon waking up, he sees Zeve and Wall-Z, who was back in tip-top shape, was standing in front of his bed. Zeve was shrieked with joy when Reece woke up. She embraced Reece and game him a spark. Reece ask Zeve whether the Var-9s were successfully deactivated or not, which Zeve responds by saying yes. Everything went back to normal, until the next big thing happens.


End file.
